Deployment Scenario 4 of the Cooperative Multi-Point Transmission (CoMP) Study Item (SI) for LTE Rel. 11 involves a network comprising low-power RRHs (Remote Radio Heads) within the coverage of a macro cell in which transmission/reception points have the same Cell IDs as the macro cell. The multiple transmission and reception points in the macro cell requires an efficient technique for coordinating the uplink power control the User Equipment (UE) within the macro cell.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.